In The Mirror
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry Potter becomes an Auror even after an incident during the war leaves him without his eyesight. Warnings: angst, depression, prejudice


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or ****trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1155

Title: In The Mirror

Note: AU! Harry lost his sight during the war, and manages to still become an Auror and fulfil his dream; he doesn't marry Ginny because I don't want him to.

Warnings: angst, prejudice, insecurity bordering on mental disorder.

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders: 8–9 inch: Write about a Gryffindor character.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 4: Sociology- (EC) Task Four: Write a disability!AU

Yearly:

Prompt 629 [Quote] If you believe it will work out, you'll see opportunities. If you believe it won't, you will see obstacles. – Wayne Dyer

Word 10 [Word] Welfare

* * *

"Stop being a martyr. You are going to end up killing yourself and for what?" Kingsley growled. It was because of his love for Harry that it broke his heart with each risk he took. Harry's loss of sight just made Kingsley more wary of confessing his feelings. He wasn't sure if Harry even wanted a relationship with all he was going through at the moment.

"Oh, a martyr am I? Goodness, I'm a grown man can you stop handing me with gloves like I'm about to break?" Harry asked.

"Harry, please wait," Kingsley said, touching his shoulder. Harry turned to face him, and those emerald green eyes had lost their spark as he lost his sight.

"I'm...I'm tired of waiting on you to make a choice that can be made without a second thought," Harry said with a sigh, a tear escaping from his eye. Then he left Kingsley alone with the words echoing through his head.

Kingsley regretted calling Harry a martyr, but they both knew he was one. He never turned down a mission, and now that someone had stolen the mirror of Erised, he ignored his one welfare to find the culprit.

Kingsley loved Harry; their relationship had been an odd one at the start, because of the age difference between them. It also didn't help that he was the boss, he didn't want anyone thinking Kingsley was biased, although everyone knew he had a soft spot for Harry.

Harry managed to get around. His hearing had improved; so did his sense of smell. He could pinpoint people almost just as accurately as he would have when he had his eyes. The only thing that still hurt was that he would never be able to see Teddy grow up.

He was almost out of the building when he heard Ron's voice. "Hey mate," he said. He heard Ron walking up to him. The Weasley had never been very subtle. He was quiet for a minute, and Harry wondered what was on his friend's mind.

"What's up, Ron?" Harry asked the silence was sometimes still too much for him.

"I, Uhm, was just wondering, like, you and Kingsley, is it still a thing?" He asked.

"Subtle Ron," he replied. "We didn't break up, but then again, I don't know if we are dating or if he feels sorry for me," Harry replied.

"Man, he cares for you, anyone can see it," he said. Then Harry heard him smack himself. "I mean…"

Harry cut him off. "Forget it, Ron, I know what you mean," he said. "Thank you, and it means a lot." Ron decided to walk home with him, and they talked about the new case, and who would want to steal something like the Mirror of Erised. Yes, it was rare, but it was not like it was worth a lot of galleons. It was more of a sentimental piece.

Harry went into the place, not bothering to invite Ron to come inside. Ron knew he was always welcome. He generally came around every week to check on him, and although Harry appreciated the concern he was a bit annoyed that Hermione believed he was incapable of looking after himself.

He lived alone in his apartment, but he had two bedrooms. He kept the door locked at all times to the second room, saying it was his space and he didn't plan on sharing it with anyone. Nobody knew what was behind the door, although many had speculated about it, the Weasley twins in particular. He had warded the room against Apparation, so they had no way of getting in, and Harry kept the golden key around his neck on a chain at all times.

After he made sure his Floo was locked, and Ron was gone, he went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He was hungry, and it had been a busy day. He hadn't had time for lunch since he was talking with Kingsley.

"I'm not a bad person," Harry said to himself. He knew it was desperation to be normal that sent him this far into a downward spiral. Harry ate his ham and cheese sandwich, sitting on the couch in the lounge. Would he ever tell Kingsley the truth about what happened? Perhaps, but not before he heard the words he longed to hear more than anything else. "I love you," Harry spoke allowed. "It's not all that hard, really," he mumbled.

He sighed as he took the last bite, and walked to dump his plate in the sink, it slipped and crashed to the floor, shards of the plate shot through the kitchen, one-piece cutting into Harry's hand as he moved to pick it up. Then he shook his head and used his wand to clean up the mess he made. He remembered to even place the sharp pieces into newspaper before dumping it in the bin.

He walked through the sparsely decorated place, his hands running over what he knew was a photograph of his parents when they were young, just before the war. He could almost sense the smiling faces. They would be so proud of him until he went and did it. He knew it wasn't right, he made a mistake, but something kept him from coming clean. There was something more than just Kingsley, something more than the fact that he did something wrong. Harry wanted everyone to be treated like he was normal. He had craved normality all his life.

He sighed, running his fingers over the grooves of the key around his neck, before standing up and making his way to his secret room. He unlocked the door, and it opened with a click. He closed the door behind him, revealing his sanctuary.

It was an ordinary Muggle room, with toys and gadgets and a TV. In the corner lay a red and metal yo-yo that he went over to and stroked his fingers over, taking a deep breath. He felt the string wrapped around it, tossing it to the ground and pulling it up again. He wasn't sure why, but it soothed him. Up until now, no magic had entered this room, other than Harry himself, with his wand.

He walked to the back of the room, where it stood- the Mirror Of Erised. He stroked the sides of the mirror. As the magic of the mirror worked, he felt his sight returning as he looked at the mirror. He could see Kingsley telling Harry he loved him, he could see Teddy's first birthday party, and him growing up. He knew it was all an image conjured up by his mind, a hollow projection, but until they found a counter curse to restore his eyesight, this was all he needed, and he lacked faith.

This mirror was what gave him the faith to carry on, the hope that one day, somehow, he could be normal.


End file.
